Lebeda
House Lebeda. Crafty merchants on the South-West border of Brevoy near the River Kingdoms and the Lowlands of Rogarvia. They want to ingratiate themselves with the Surtovas. To this end, they allied with them very quickly after Noleski Surtova seized the throne. Very liberal and opportunistic. Everyone in Brevoy buys from them except House Lodovka, which improts its own goods from Iobaria, Thane, Numeria, and Mendev-- all countries that border the Lake. They are the import hub for the River Kingdoms, Numeria and areas from beyond, like Opalsentia, Jalmeray, Kelesh (rarely), Qadira (very rarely), Osirion (extremely rarely), and Cheliax.. : They have proposed marriage between their daughter Elanna Lebeda (ari 4) and King Noleski. Relation With the Other Houses (Diplomatic Relations) Garess -''' 'POOR. '''Known to have poor relations with Lord Howlan who does not trust their integrity (partially due to the broken engagement of his son and Elanna before his son could officially be declared missing). Lodovka - '''AVERAGE. '''The traders in the north hold themselves aloof from our advances. Much could be gained in trade, yet they hold back. Medvyed - '''GOOD. '''We often cut the Medvyeds a good deal, for political reasons. They are a good transit path through the middle of the country to our border with Iobaria. Despite their odd adherence to the "old ways," we get along-- although there are a few lumberjacks trading rare Medvyed lumber who we have to shut down every now and then even though they are in-part sponsored by our house. (Nanjangi the Gnome being probably the worst.) Orlovsky - '''POOR. '''They sneer at us, we snub them. Restov - '''AVERAGE. '''Trade partners. But they are competitors to some degree and should be viewed with some suspicion. 'Surtova ''- '''GOOD. '''Good relations with the King. Our arranged marriage might work out. '''Defunct Houses Rogarvia* - GOOD. '''Although the House is now gone, we had great trade relations with them. '''Other Countries Fallion - AVERAGE. '''We are looking to set up a trade route to them eventually that is located in the Wasted Lands, perhaps it will go through Lord Maegar Varn's holding? Iobaria- '''AVERAGE. '''Distant neighbors. Utter barbarians. They do not buy many of our goods, but we are making inroads with Chief Greyskhal-- I am sure of it. Jalmeray- '''AVERAGE. '''A wondrous distant place beyond the River Kingdoms to the southwest. Mendev - '''AVERAGE. '''A bit too far to the Northwest of the Lake and Numeria to buy our goods. They have better relations with Lodovka. Note to selves, improve relations with Lodovka in order to get to Mendev. Numeria - '''AVERAGE. '''Close neighbors. Utter barbarians. But they buy our goods in as large numbers as they can afford. Opalsentia- '''AVERAGE. '''Far to the West beyond Numeria. A land of intriguing beasts with access to the Sea. River Kingdoms - '''GOOD. '''Fractitious, inventive. Great to trade with. '''Sworn Minor Houses Hunt, Glaster, Vimvoin, Duress, Chatchka, Klim NPCs Player Characters Morgan Kelhin (Fighter 1) Other Important Characters Ruling House Lebeda Dame Sarrona Lebeda (nee Hunt), '''51 (ari 11) '''Elanna Lebeda, 25 (ari 4) : Eldest child of Sarrona. Had been intended for marriage four years ago to Bren Garess, son of Lord Howland- she actually loved him and was heartbroken after their five year planned match was ended on nearly the eve of their wedding when the son disappeared in the same tragedy that claimed all of House Rogarvia and the chief Goluyshkin Dwarven Stronghold. She privately opposes the arranged marriage with King Noleski, five years her senior, but is determined to do her duty by her family and has pursued the King quite vigorously. Lander Lebeda, 22 (ari 2, war 1) : Eldest son of Sarrona. Gvenneh Maria Lebeda, 19 (ari 1) : Quite spoiled and bratty. Daddy's favorite girl. Upset at his death two years ago and has been acting out for attention ever since. Leshy Lebeda, 17 (---) : Slightly demented second male son of Sarrona. Kept hidden by the family. Only Elanna and Melisana pay him much mind. Melisana Lebeda, 15 (ari 1) : Third daughter. Oskar Lebeda, 13 (---) Brenton "Bren" Lebeda, 11 (---) Farshalle Lebeda, '11 (---) : Fourth daughter. '''Other Lebedas ' '''Gavin Lebeda, 46 (ftr 4) : Younger Brother of the former Baron Lebeda. (Has 5 children, 8 grandchildren) Micah Lebeda, 43 (ari 8) : Youngest Brother of the former Baron Lebeda. (Has 3 children, 2 grandchildren) Jowynne Lebeda, 41 (cler 3) : The former Baron's youngest sibling and only sister. (Has 4 children, 1 grandchild) Hester Lebeda, 38 (Witch 4, Alch 2) : Something was never quite right about Hester, everyone says. For some reason she found herself attracted to alchemy and the dark arts. She never goes to the parties and the balls and she lives somewhat as a hermit in the mountains. But she's always the first the family goes to when they need instruction on poisons and healing from diseases. Hester is the former Baron's cousin and youngest daughter of Riven Lebeda (d.), the former baron's uncle. Daven, 31 (4 children), Kos, 28 (2 children), and Lynne '''Lebeda, 25 (1 child) - Ches Lebeda's children and grandchildren (Ches is the former Baron's cousin). Ches is also deceased. '''Marjorie Lebeda, 56 - Oldest daughter of Riven Lebeda, the former Baron's uncle. Has 6 children and 3 grandchildren. Notes Paizo- Lebeda, Sarrona, Elanna, Lander, etc. Category:Noble Houses Category:Lebeda